Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson była bardzo potężną czarownicą, postacią cykliczną w drugim sezonie The Originals, ''lecz od trzeciego sezonu dołączyła do głównej obsady. Freya była pierworodnym dzieckiem, Mikaela i Esther oraz starszą siostrą Finna, Elijah, Rebekah, Kola i Henrika i starszą przyrodnią siostrą Klausa a także jest ciotką Hope i żoną wilkołaczycy Keelin. Gdy Freya miała pięć lat Esther powiedziała swojemu mężowi, że ich córka zmarła na dżumę, jednak w rzeczywistości jej ciotka Dahlia zabrała ją jako zapłatę, za wykonanie czaru płodności, który umożliwił Esther zajście w ciąże. Przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt lat Freya wychowywała się u swej ciotki Dahlii, jej ciotka wymyśliła nową formę mocy w postaci hibernacji przez 100 lat, aby zachować jej i swoją młodość, po przebudzeniu obie mogły żyć przez rok, następnie ponownie Dahlia nakładała na Freyę zaklęcie snu. Gdy Freya dorosła, po przebudzeniu uciekła z dala od swej ciotki. Pragnąc dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej rodzinie w 1914 roku wzięła udział w przyjęciu świątecznym zorganizowanym przez Klausa Mikaelsona. Po świątecznym spotkaniu Freya umieszcza się w szklanej trumnie w Fauline Cottage, gdzie kontynuuje swój cykl hibernacji do dnia 31 grudnia 2012 r. Zapadając w głęboki sen, który trwał sto lat, obudziła się 100 lat później, gdy odkryła, że jej siostra Rebekah została uwięziona w azylu w ciele młodej czarownicy . Udając więźnia, była świadkiem konfrontacji Rebeki z Cassie . Używając swojej magii, Freya uratowała Rebekah przed Spokrewnionymi i złamała zaklęcie Azylu, uwalniając siebie i siostrę. Następnie po jakimś czasie objawiła się swemu rodzeństwu, i wyznała im prawdę, chodź z początku Klaus nie wierzył i nie ufał siostrze, to z czasem przekonał się do niej jak reszta rodzeństwa. Freya została częścią rodziny Mikaelson. Freya stawia rodzinę ponad wszystko, choć kłóci się z Klausem. Nie jest zła, ani okrutna, ale potrafi posunąć się do najgorszych rzeczy w obronie bliskich. Przyznała się, że czuje się odpowiedzialna za resztę, jako najstarsza siostra. Używa swojej mocy do obrony Mikaelsonów, a dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu i wiedzy pozyskanej od ciotki Dahlii jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najpotężniejszych, żyjących czarownic. Jest biseksualna. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|245px|Freya woła na pomoc mamę.Do ostatniej chwili Freya wyrywała się ciotce, chcąc wrócić do mamy. Jak później opowiada Esther, oboje rodziców ciężko przeżyło jej "śmierć". Mikael nigdy już nie był taki sam - pogrążył się w swojej rozpaczy, odciął się nawet od swojej żony. To właśnie wtedy postanowił, że muszą się przenieść za morze. Zawędrowali do Nowego Świata, gdzie się osiedlili oraz gdzie na świat przyszło pozostałe rodzeństwo Freyi (oprócz Finna). 997 Pięcioletnia Freya siedzi na piętrze domku Dahlii, która rozciera kilka ziaren. Kobieta nabiera odrobinę na palec i przynosi talerz dziewczynce. Kiedy młoda Mikaelson wpatruje się w kobietę, Dahlia sfrustrowana klęka naprzeciwko niej i już ostrzejszym tonem, każe dziewczynce jeść. Mówi, że Freii potrzeba siły, by móc sie nauczyć magii. Freya skomli i krzyczy, że pragnie wrócić do swojej matki. Kobieta z fałszywym współczuciem odpowiada jej, a przestraszona Freya zaczyna płakać. Dahlia stoi na zewnątrz domku w kręgu, wraz z Freyą. Czarownica bierze za ręce małą Mikaelson i wypowiada razem z nią zaklęcie. Pochodnie, które zostały rozmieszczone na kształt pentagramu, zapalają się. Zaskoczona Frey wstrzymuje oddech, czując przypływ mocy. Zadowolona Dahlia uśmiecha się i gładzi policzek dziewczynki. Jak się okazuje, kobieta została oskarżona o uprawianie magi, przez wodza pobliskiej wsi. Aby potwierdzić swoją siłę, zabiła ona mieszkańców w tym kobiety i dzieci. X lub XI wiek Dahlia prosi, aby Freya dołączyła do niej i stanęła w kręgu. Gdy kobieta wyciąga rękę w stronę Panny Mikaelson, ta nie przyjmuje jej i odmawia, wiedząc, iż wtedy zostanie pozbawiona ostatniej krzty wolności. Zniecierpliwiona Dahlia opuszcza dłoń, a przerażona Freya zaczyna płakać. Krzyczy, że nie chce być związana z tym przekleństwem. Kobieta wygląda, jakby chciała odpuścić, jednak po chwili chwyta dłoń dziewczyny i wciąga ją do kręgu. Wypowiada ona zaklęcie. Obie zasypiają, a ich magia rośnie. }} |-|1400= The Originals |-|Sezon 2 = frame|left|Freya zabija Cassie.Wypomina jej zdradę, a po chwili zabija ją. Dziewczyna pomaga wstać swojej siostrze i leczy jej ranę. Obydwie wychodzą na zewnątrz. Młodsza z czarownic orientuje się, że to właśnie jej towarzyszka jest kobietą z trumny. Freya mówi, że chciała poznać Rebekah i zobaczyć, jaka jest naprawdę. Nie zawiodła się. Czarownica opowiada, że już kiedyś się spotkały, a Mikaelson wie, kim ona jest. Rebekah zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej wybawicielka jest nie tylko dziewczyną z koszmarów, ale także jej siostrą. Freya uśmiecha się do niej, podchodzi do bramy i wypowiada zaklęcie. Staje obok siostry rozmawia z nią, a po chwili wywarza bramę. Rebekah wzdryga się, ale kiedy dziewczyna wychodzi, rusza za nią. rightW The Devil is Damned, Freya odwiedza Finna, i widzi, jak ten wykonuje czar, dzięki któremu odnajdzie Hope. Początkowo Mikaelson nie poznaje kobiety, ale kiedy Freya opowiada mu, jak bawili się, kiedy byli dziećmi, Finn rozpoznaje ją. left|Freya zamienia poczwarkę w motyla.Rodzeństwo rozmawia o swojej ciotce, która umieściła Freye we śnie. Finn mówi o klątwie, którą Dahlia nałożyła na ich rodzinę. Kiedy Freya mówi, że reszta rodziny to wampiry, Finn mówi jej, że Niklaus ma córkę. Freya poważnieje i upomina brata, że wszystko da się znaleźć. Czarownica prosi, aby mężczyzna przyniósł jej parę składników. Zauważając gąsienice, kobieta bierze ją na ręce, a po chwili zmienia w motyla. Później widziana jest na targu, gdzie znajdują się Cami i Hope. thumb|260pxW I Love You, Goodbye, Freya wchodzi do kostnicy i znajduje ciało Finna. Przygląda się mu, a widząc swój talizman uśmiecha się. Następnie posypuje ciało brata solą i wypowiada zaklęcie. Wisiorek na szyi mężczyzny zaczyna świecić, a gdy Freya kończy wypowiadać czar, budzi się on z krzykiem. Później wleczony Finn siada na stole i patrzy na siostrę z ulgą. Pyta się siotrę, w jaki sposób go ożywiła. Wskazuje ona na swój talizman. Finn zaczął wspominać czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy to Freya chroniła go. Kobieta mówi mu, że ich matka jest niczym w porównaniu do Dahlii. Dodaje, że jej magia jest jak magnes, który przyciąga ich ciotkę. Powoduje to, iż kobieta przyjdzie, by zabrać to, co jej. Mówiąc to ma namyśli Hope. leftW They All Asked For You, Freya wraz z Finnem urywają się przed braćmi. Kobieta zapewnia go, że nikt ich nie znajdzie. Kiedy Finn postanawia wrócić do grobu, gdzie wciąż pozostawało ciało ich ojca, Freya postanawia wykorzystać to. Prosi ona brata, aby pozwolił jej na rozmowę z ojcem, sam na sam. Mężczyźnie nie podoba się ten pomysł, jednak zgadza się za namową siostry. Sądząc, że chce ona także porozmawiać z ich matką, dziwi się, gdy ta z nienawiścią wypowiada się o kobiecie. Na cmentarzu, Finn okrywa ciało Esther w prześcieradło, a potem znowu próbuje odwieść siostrę od pomysłu spotkania się z Mikaelem. Kiedy Finn wychodzi, kobieta spogląda na ojca. Panna Mikaelson wyciąga sztylet z płaszcza, a następnie rozcina wskazujący palec lewej ręki. Wypowiada ona zaklęcie, rozmazuje swoją krew na ustach mężczyzny, a ten budzi się. Gdy mężczyzna próbuje wstać, spogląda na Freye z gniewem. Kobieta wygląda na zdenerwowaną, kiedy Mikael pyta kim jest. thumb|260px Kobieta dalej mówi o rzeczach, o których wiedzieli tylko oni. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w nią w szoku, zdezorientowany, w jaki sposób Freya żyje. Mówi mu ona, że została zabrana przez Dahlie, gdy była mała. Panna Mikaelson klęka przed ojcem, mając nadzieję, że ten jej wierzy. Mikael także klęka i obejmuje córkę, szlochając. Później, gdy Mikael próbuje zabić kolejnego wilkołaka, jaki wszedł do grobowca, Freya prosi, aby ten go oszczędził, Mówi, że zabijanie to tylko rozrywka, a teraz mają inne sprawy do załatwienia. Mężczyzna nie wydaje się z tego powodu zadowolony. Kobieta przykłada obie dłonie do ust i wytwarza dźwięk, który przypomina gwizdek. Ogłusza to Aiden, który po chwili orientuje się, że Freya i jej ojciec zniknęli. Kiedy Klaus zaatakował Finna, a Elijah próbował go zatrzymać, Freya przyszła z pomocą ukochanemu bratu. Pojawia się obok dwóch pierwotnych i uśmiecha się. Podchodzi ona do Finna, a dwaj Mikaelsonowie patrząc na nią w zmieszaniu. Brat prosi ją o pomoc, a ta mówi mu, że jej dostanie. Kobieta dotyka wisiorka zawieszonego na szyi i wypowiada zaklęcie. Rany mężczyzny goją się. Po chwili patrzy on na troje Mikaelsonów w zmieszaniu. Panna Mikaelson sprawia, że mężczyzna zasypia, a pierwotni spoglądają na nią w szoku. Jak się okazało, Freya usunęła duszę Finna z ciała Vincenta. Kobieta oferuje im pomoc, jednak wściekły Klaus nie zgadza się. thumb|left|236pxMówi on, że to właśnie ona spowodowała zagrożenie dla Hope. Freya nie zgadza się z tym i obwinia ona matkę, za zniszczenie Finna i wszystkich innych członków jej rodziny. Niklaus denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, twierdząc, że kobieta nie jest ich siostrą. Rozkłada ona ręce w stronę twarzy obu braci. Pokazuje im swoje wspomnienia, z dni, kiedy Dahlia ją zabrała. Młodszy z mężczyzn i tak jej nie wierzy, a słysząc, że Panna Mikaelson postanowiła oddać życie jego córki w ręce Mikaela, próbuje rzucić się na kobietę. Elijah powstrzymuje go, skutkuje to odejściem Niklausa. Freya dziękuje bratu, ale ten twierdzi, że nie ufa jej, nawet jeśli zaakceptował jej tożsamość. Kobieta uśmiecha się i odchodzi. W Save My Soul, Freya dostaję kartkę, która okazuje się zaproszeniem na rodzinny obiad, przez Klausa. Kiedy przychodzi do jadalni, uśmiecha się do Elijaha oraz Niklausa. Dziewczyna wygląda na zdenerwowaną, ale młodszy z braci ochoczo zaprasza ją. Rodzeństwo zasiada do stołu. Freya opowiada im o swoim życiu z Dahlią. Twierdzi, że kobieta przyjdzie po Hope, aby zabrać jej moc. Mówi, iż pomoże bracią w zabiciu ciotki. Niklaus prosi o wyjaśnienie, więc Frey mówi mu, o tym, jak Dahlia zapragnęła stworzyć nowe zaklęcie. Opowiada o tym, jak ich ciotka zabiła mieszkańców wioski machnięciem ręki. Przerażony Klaus spogląda na siostrę, gdy ta wspomina, iż kobieta zabije go, jeśli ten jej przeszkodzi. Historia zostaje przerwana przez dzwoniący telefon Elijah. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a kiedy wraca, rozmowa jest kontynuowana. Dodaje, że ciotka opowiadała jej, jak była ofiarą kogoś silniejszego. Twierdzi, iż plan Dahlii zawiódł, gdy Esther przemieniła swoje dzieci w wampiry. Mówi, że wtedy ciężar spadł na nią. Ciotka pragnąc pierworodnego coraz, coraz bardziej ją kontrolowała, dlatego Freya przysięgła sobie, że nigdy się nie zakocha. Kiedy zaczyna płakać, Elijah patrzy na nią niespokojnie. Opowiada, jak została pozbawiona ostatniej krzty wolności. Niklas zaczyna się śmiać i dziwi się, dlaczego Panna Mikaelson nie sprzeciwiła się kobiecie. Mówi, że Dahlia nie dała jej nawet takiej wolności, dlatego nauczyła się czaru, któy uczynił ją taką jak ich. Czaru nieśmiertelności. Później, gdy Rebekah wraca, Elijah prosi dziewczynę o pomoc. Siostry witają się na ręce. Obie siadają na kanapie, a Freya dotyka policzka siostry. Tłumaczy, w jaki sposób może uśpić ducha Evy, a Niklaus jest zdenerwowany, gdyż dziwi się, dlaczego rodzeństwo tak łatwo jej ufa. Wspomina, jak dotykała brzucha matki, gdy ta mówiła, że Elijah kopie. Mężczyzna pamiętając słowa matki, uśmiecha się do kobiety. Klaus słysząc, że Freya pragnie tylko zaufania, skręca jej kark. Bezwładne ciało Panny Mikaelson spada na podłogę. NIEDKOŃCZONE }} |-|Sezon 3= W For the Next Millennium Freya pisze list do Rebeki w którym opowiada ich obecną sytuację rodzinną. Prosi ją też o radę ponieważ nie wie jak poradzić sobie z Klausem i Elijah. Potem widzimy ją razem z Hope, po czym zjawia się Elijah i mówi że zasługuję na przerwę po chwili zjawia się również Klaus i dochodzi do kolejnej konfrontacji.thumb|227x227px Następnie Freya chce się zabawić i idzie do klubu, gdy tańczy na barze nagle dzwoni Elijah i wzywa ją do opiekowania się małą Hope. Ta odpowiada że zaraz będzie. Po chwili za pomocą magii przenosi się na bagna i zostaje z Hope. |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Sezon 2 W That's Nothing I Had to Remember Freya spotyka się z Josie Saltzman w Rousseau, pytając, dlaczego o nią wypytuje. Josie wyjaśnia, że pochodzi ze Szkoły Salvatore i szuka pomocy w odwróceniu czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Freya przyznaje, że słyszała o szkole, ale jest nięchętna pomóc Josie i sugeruje, że powinna prosić o pomoc nauczycieli. Freya ma zamiar odejść, gdy Josie ujawnia jej, że wie, że w jej domu są zdjęcia kogoś, kogo nie pamięta, a jednocześnie przyznaje, że ona także kogoś zapomniała. Po czym Freya decyduje się pomóc Josie. Następnie obydwie pracują nad rozszyfrowaniem zaklęcia, a Freya pyta, skąd zna takie zaklęcie, Josie przyznaje, że wydobyła je ze starego miecza by móc ratować swoją siostrę, ujawnia także, że przywróciło jej to wspomnienia. Później Freya odbiera telefon od Keelin i wychodzi, kiedy jednak wraca, zastaje Josie, która patrzy na zdjęcia Hope na ścianach. Pyta jej się, jak to możliwe, że zapomnieli o tej samej osobie, jednak Josie nagle rzuca na nią zaklęcie przywrócenia wspomnień, Freya mdleje a Josie wychodzi. Po jakimś czasie Freya budzi pamiętając Hope, przybywa do Mystic Falls pod koniec dnia wspólnoty Narodów. Widząc Hope smutną, woła ją, dziewczyna widząc swą ciotkę, wzrusza się, obie mocno przytulają się ciesząc się na swój widok. Wygląd zewnętrzny Freya jako dziecko miała kręcone blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Kiedy pojawiła się na przyjęciu w 1914 W sezonie drugim pokazana została jako piękna, młoda kobieta z wysokim wzrostem, smukłej budowie i wdziękiem. Po wybudzeniu ze 100 letniego snu Freya zaczęła ubierać się jak, każda inna kobieta w domu wdowy, czyli brudna i zaniedbana. Włosy związane miała w warkocz. W sezonie piątym Freya została ukazana jako kobieta o smukłej sylwetce i włosach sięgających do ramion. W sezonie trzecim i czwartym czarownica miała o wiele krótsze włosy. ww.jpg|TO: Sezon 2 Jj-0.jpg|TO: Sezon 3 ww2.png|TO: Sezon 4 sks.jpg|TO: Sezon 5 TO-S5-Freya.png Osobowość Czarownica to niezwykle wierna osoba, jest w stanie zdradzić przyjaciół aby tylko uratować swoją rodzinę. Od początku wzbudzała zaufanie, jednak nie od razu je zdobyła. Wiele w życiu przeszła, ale nie rozmawia o tym zbyt chętnie. Swój ból skrywa w sobie. Nie ufa od razu, jest bardzo podejrzliwa jeśli ma przeczucie aby nie ufać jakiejś osobie. Była gotowa oddać życie (Przemieniając się w wampira w sezonie 4. Nie przemieniła się.) i rezygnując z miłości dla rodziny. Aby zrozumieć pewne rzeczy, musi dużo przemyśleć. Zdolności * Opętaniethumb|249x249px|Freya używa magii. - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Pirokineza' - akt podpalania przedmiotów. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' right- akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza'thumb|245x245px|Freya zadaje ból Lucienowi. - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów'- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Dawniej *'Nieśmiertelność' - kiedy Freya miała ok. 20 lat jej ciotka Dahlia rzuciła na nie obydwie zaklęcie, które je połączyło, pozwalało korzystać Dahlii z mocy Frei, a także podtrzymywało tamtą przy życiu, dzięki życiu Dahlii. Od tamtej pory obie się nie starzały, ani nie można było ich zabić, ale ceną za to było zapadanie w sen, który trwał 100 lat po każdym roku życia. Freya utraciła tą cechę wraz z rozpadem jej więzi z Dahlią, kiedy ta zginęła z rąk jej rodzeństwa. Z tamtą chwilą znów zaczęła się starzeć i przestała zasypiać. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. Relacje |-|Partnerki= Keelin thumb|245px |-|Rodzina= Finn Mikaelson Finn był młodszym bratem kobiety. Jako jedyny pamiętał Freyę i darzył ją miłością. Po pojawieniu się dziewczyny w drugim sezonie, kobieta umieściła duszę brata w medalionie (Tym samym w którym umieściła później Elijah). Finn nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego siostra wróciła. Jednak kiedy ta udowodniła mu, że nią jest ucieszył się z tego. Mężczyzna pomimo niechęci do reszty rodzeństwa był w stanie pomóc kobiecie w sprawach dotyczący właśnie rodziny. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus z początku był wręcz wrogo nastawiony do swojej starszej siostry, jednak z upływem czasu to nastawienie się zmieniło. Klaus w późniejszym czasie ufał dziewczynie na tyle, że podczas nieobecności Hayley to ona opiekowała się dzieckiem (Można tu doszukać się podobieństwa do pozostawienia Hope pod opieką Rebekah.) Był jednym z braci który prowadził ją do ołtarza. Elijah Mikaelson Relacja Elijah i kobiety, była trudna do określenia. Obdarzał ją braterską ochroną i zaprowadził ją do ołtarza. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah była pierwszą osobą z rodziny, która dowiedziała się o siostrze. Niewątpliwie obie kobiety zabiegały o nawiązanie głębszej relacji. Od samego początku przepadały za sobą. Nawet kiedy Bex wyjechała, miały ze sobą ciągły kontakt. Hope Mikaelson Hope to bratanica Freyi, obie są pierwszymi swojego pokolenia, a tym samym stały się celem Dahlii do pozyskania większej mocy i nieśmiertelności. Gdy Freya dowiaduję się, że Klaus ma córkę pragnie ich odnaleźć by nie dopuścić do tego by Dahlia ich zaatakowała. Gdy Hayley była pod wpływem klątwy role matki dla Hope przejęła jej ciotka. Freya była gotowa poświęcić dla Hope wszystko nawet swoją moc i stać się wampirem by siostrzenica mogłaby być z matką. Gdy pierwotne wampiry odchodzą na siedem lat by nie być zagrożeniem dla Hope, Freya jako jedyna z rodziny jest przy swojej bratanicy cały czas. Gdy Hope jest nastolatką ciotka pomaga Hope z magią, a także jest dla niej dużym wsparciem po stracie matki. Kol Mikaelson thumb|245px|Freya przytula Kola.Jako jedyny z wyjątkiem Finna poznał kobietę zanim dowiedział się, że jest jego siostrą. Sto lat wcześniej próbował ją uwieść na przyjęciu, jednak jako jedyna nie była tym zainteresowana. Ich relacje były bardzo burzliwe. Kiedy pojawiła się po latach, Kol powiedział jej, że nigdy jej nie chciał, co było dość mylące. Dlatego że kiedy kobieta została porwana, przejął się tym. Po śmierci Daviny był wściekły na kobietę. Ale to nie trwało długo, ponieważ wielokrotnie było pokazane, że ich relacja jest wyjątkowa. Rozumieli się tak dobrze, ponieważ oboje w jakimś stopniu byli wykluczeni z rodzeństwa. Mikael |-|Przyjaciele= Hayley Marshall |-|Inni= Galeria Eies.jpg Gh.gif Lssa.gif Jkl.gif Uk.jpg Hesja.jpg Gj.gif Vgj.gif Jn.jpg Kaa.gif Nhk.jpg Gj.jpg Ki.gif Jhkl.gif Uu.gif Kss.gif Ksa.gif Ghk.jpg Wiw.gif Lss.gif L;ss.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu